Sometimes Sickness Is Good
by In My Delirium
Summary: Sakura falls sick in class, and with her father on a business trip, Toya at college, and Tomoyo home sick herself, Syaoran is stuck with taking care of her. In her delirium, Sakura believes that Syaoran is someone else, and reveals her feelings.
1. The Math Test

(A/N:clears throat: This is a disclaimer! I do not own CCS, or any other thing, this is Clamp's! The only things I own are my pencil and paper, and not even all of my ideas are original!) 

Sakura was hit by another coughing fit just outside the gate to the school. For once, she thought that she wasn't going to be late, but she had to stop because she was coughing so hard. She wasn't feeling good at all, but she didn't want to miss a day of school. Even Kero thought that she should have stayed home, but she had denied herself that.

Flashback

Kero rubbed his eyes as he looked, sleepily, over at Sakura, while she was coughing, since that was what had woken him.

"Sakura, you really should stay home if you aren't feeling very good. You don't sound well at now." Kero said, but Sakura just shook off his concern.

"Oh, Kero, I wish I could," Sakura said after she had finally recovered. "I have a huge math test today, and I just can't miss it."

"If you say so..." Kero said, still unconvinced, and went back to sleep.

End Flashback

Sakura recovered, and finally made her way inside. At this point, she knew that she was going to be late, but she didn't let that bother her. She was so used to being late that it was just a common occurrence for her. She walked into the classroom, and to her credit, the teacher wasn't in the room. However, she didn't see Tomoyo. She took her seat in front of Syaoran, and turned back to look at him.

"Where is Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, and at first, he just shrugged, and Sakura thought that he wasn't going to answer, but he finally did.

"A lot of people are out sick today." Syaoran informed her. He looked at her for a moment, and she felt her cheeks color slightly. "You don't look too good yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Sakura pouted, and turned from Syaoran. Why was she so zealous about that when it wasn't even true. The teacher had finally walked in, and she hoped that they would be taking the math test early today, that way, if she was feeling bad at lunch, then she might be able to leave.

Her luck was at least a little good today, since the test was the first thing that was to happen in the class. She took the test from the teacher, and look down at it. The numbers were swimming, and even though she wasn't that good at math, she knew that there was something wrong with that. She closed her eyes for a second, and had to suppress a coughing fit, that, even though it was silent, it shook her shoulders violently. She looked at the paper again, and this time everything was just blurry. She closed her eyes again, and didn't remember anything that happened next.


	2. The Catch

(A/N: This is a disclaimer! I do not own CCS, or any other thing, this is Clamp's! The only things I own are my pencil and paper, and not even all of my ideas are original!)

Syaoran was a little surprised when he saw that Sakura was silently coughing. He didn't know why he was surprised, because he knew she was sick, but he was none-the-less. He was hit by another shock when he noticed that Sakura was beginning to tip out of her chair. If not for his quick reflexes, she would have fallen to the ground, but he was able to catch her. The teacher looked at the two of them, Syaoran holding a limp Sakura in his arms. Ignoring the teacher for the moment, Syaoran felt Sakura's forehead. She was burning up! Finally letting his attention drift so he was aware of other things that were going on, he noticed that the teacher was standing over them.

"What happened?" The teacher asked.

"I think she fainted," Syaoran said, and then picked Sakura up. "I'll take her to the nurse."

"If you would, please," the teacher said, and then instructed the rest of the class to get back to work.

Syaoran walked down the hallway, with Sakura in his arms, to the nurse's office. Since his arms were full, he kicked the door lightly instead of knocking. The nurse had an irritated look on her face, until she saw that Syaoran was carrying someone.

"Please, lay her on the bed," the nurse said, and Syaoran laid her down. "What happened?"

"She fainted in class." Syaoran said. "She was sick to begin with, too. She also has a fever."

The nurse nodded as she checked over Sakura. Once the nurse seemed satisfied, she looked over at Syaoran. "She needs to go home. I'll try to get a hold of someone." The nurse then went to her desk, and picked up her phone.

"I'll take her home." Syaoran said. He remembered when Sakura had told Tomoyo that she was going to be home alone for the next few weeks, because Toya was off at college, and her father was on a business trip. Plus, with Tomoyo gone, it was just the easiest solution. "There is no one at her house that could come and get her." The nurse nodded again, and Syaoran left to go and get Sakura's and his own school bags. When he went back to the nurse's office, Sakura was still asleep. He picked her up again, and readied himself to carry her home. 


	3. A Confession

(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, dammit! It is Clamp's! (And wishing it was another way, won't change it!) 

Li arrived at Kinomoto's house laden with Kinomoto and their things. He had been there with Daidouji and Meiling before, but never alone. He tried the door, and found that it was unlocked. The fool girl had left her door unlocked! He carried Kinomoto inside, and laid her on the couch, not wanting to risk falling if he took her upstairs. He sat their bags never to the end table, and went to the bathroom to find some cold medicine, and to get a washcloth. He sat these on the end table, and went to make tea.

When the tea was finished brewing, he took the two cups of tea, and a bowl of cold water, into the living room, and he placed them on the end table. He went to his knees. He took the washcloth, and dunked it in the bowl of water, before folding it and placing it on Kinomoto's forehead. She whimpered slightly and shifted her weight.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan." Kinomoto said, and Li just looked at her for a moment. She thought that he was Toya? "I should have stayed home. Please don't be angry. I don't like it when you are angry, especially at Syao-kun." Li blushed furiously. What was with the nickname? "I know you only do that because you know I like him, and you want to protect me from getting hurt."

Li looked at Kinomoto's face, not believing what he had just heard. Kinomoto must be delusional. Yes, that would explain it. Yet, there was something about what she had said that aroused a feeling in him. He realized that his own face was only centimeters away from hers. He jerked back slightly. He looked at her pretty face. He brushed a strand of hair off her beautiful face. Beautiful? Why was he thinking of Kinomoto as beautiful? He knew only one way to find out what he was feeling.

He brought his head closer to hers again. He touched his lips lightly to hers. Before he could even process what had just happened, the phone began to ring. Li shot up, and went to get the phone, hoping it wouldn't wake Sakura. Kinomoto his mind screamed at him. Right as he reached for the phone, the ringing ceased. He looked at the phone, suddenly annoyed. He went back to the couch, but the mood that had settled over the two for that moment was gone.

He shook Sakura lightly. "Kinomoto, wake up."


	4. Delirium

(A/N: I DON'T OWN CCS! OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!)

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Was someone saying her name? She couldn't understand. She recognized the voice. The face above her came into focus slowly as she looked up. That face, she knew it so well. That face…. Sakura shot up quickly, hitting their heads together. What was Syaoran doing here?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Sakura said. She looked around herself, realizing where she was. "Wha…? How did I get home?" A flush of red flowed to her cheeks as she looked over at Syaoran. "D-did you b-bring me home?"

Syaoran nodded. Sakura's cheeks became a darker shade of red.

"You didn't have to do that! I could have stayed in class." Sakura didn't know what had happened. She couldn't remember much of anything.

"You fainted." Syaoran said. "There was no one else to take you home. I carried you." Sakura's cheeks were flaming now. She was feeling dizzy. She laid her head back down. Was she embarrassed or sick? She couldn't tell.

"Thank you. I'll be fine now." Sakura told him, but then a coughing fit hit her again. She couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have anyone else here to take care of you. I can spare some time to take care of you for now." Syaoran told her, and then handed her the cold medicine. "This should help."

Sakura scrunched her nose slightly as she drank it. "It tastes bad."

Syaoran couldn't help his grin. "That's how you know it works."

Sakura looked at him, almost analyzing him.

"What are you staring at?" Syaoran asked, unsettled by how she was looking at him. She couldn't possibly know about the kiss, could she?

"I was right. You were actually smiling!" A smile fell upon Sakura's lips.

"What do you mean by that? I smile." Syaoran answered.

"Not enough. You're too serious about things." Sakura told him, and she felt herself getting sleepy again.

"And you don't take things serious enough, Sakura." Syaoran said.

Sakura hardly even noticed that Syaoran had called her by her first name before she fell back asleep. She hardly even knew what her answer had been.

"That's why we would be a great couple…."


	5. Embarrassed?

(A/N: Yeah, I don't own CCS. Also, I know that my chapters are short, and this grates on nerves, but whenever I try to make longer ones, they just don't work. So, I'll try and appease all of you with updating quicker. Deal?)

A flush of pink ran on his cheeks as he heard what Sakura had said. What had that been about? He shook his head as he stood. She would probably be fine for the moment. He went over to his bag, and rummaged through it for something to work on. He couldn't just watch her all day, until she woke up. His eyes drifted towards her. Maybe he could…. Pink flushed his cheeks again as he shook away the thought. He knew that she wasn't defenseless, but her laying there sick…it was just too damn cute. He could have slapped himself. He would not let himself feel this way. He was not going to fall for Sakura. He realizes that he was still staring at her, and he took his bag into the dining room. He just wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything if he was able to see Sakura the whole time. He realized then that he had left the tea in the living room, and he went back to get his cup. He saw her shiver slightly, and he shook his head. He had never thought to get her a blanket.

He looked around, but he couldn't find a blanket anywhere. He went upstairs, because bedrooms were usually up there, right? He opened the door to the first room, and then he quickly shut it again. Why did it have to be her room? He couldn't just go into a girl's room! Even if the girl wasn't in there! He heard then the music to some video game. 

"Kerberos?" Li called out.

"What do you want, kid? Wait, why are you here?" Kero must have paused the game, because he had opened the door. 

"I brought Sakura home. Could you please bring out a blanket. I think she's cold." Li said.

"Why can't you do it? I'm busy!" Kero said. "Are you afraid or something? Wait, I think you're embarrassed." An evil glint came to Kero's eyes.

"Fine! I'll get it myself!" Li said, and went inside the room, grabbed a piece of fabric off the bed, and started to walk out.

"Hey kid, you grabbed her pajamas, not a blanket." Kero said as he turned back to the video game.

Li looked down and saw that Kero was right. He threw down the pajamas, and went back to the bed to grab a blanket. He wanted to kick that stuffed animal so much.

He carried the blanket back downstairs, and placed it upon Sakura. With that done, he made his way into the dining room once again, to work on homework. He really didn't need to be around Sakura so much, or else he might try something, again. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I thought that I should extend an apology to my readers. I have not updated in sometime, and I have broken my promise to you. There are two reasons for this happening: 1) I had mostly forgotten about this story because of life, and 2) the personality of looking at life the way I did when I began this story, I no longer have because of a lot of crap I went through in these past two years. I will not make a promise to finish this story, but I can only say that I will try, and that I will also try to rewrite the existing chapters so that they reflect a much higher writing style that I know I am able to achieve. Thank you all for reminding me of my duty to you.


End file.
